gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
AMS-123X Varguil
The AMS-123X Varguil is a mobile suit from Mobile Suit Moon Gundam. It is piloted by Agos Lagarto. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Varguil was a prototype MS that incorporated next generation Psycommu technology. However this technology was later stripped and replaced with a more conventional Psycommu cockpit. It uses a generator 1.5 times more powerful than a Geara Doga's and has Gundarium alloy armor. Multiple thrusters are arranged across the body to make the MS more maneuverable. While boasting higher speed and maneuverability than other experimental mobile suits, it could not compete with the Jagd Doga and its Psycoframe cockpit. The Varguil was damaged during a battle with the Londo Bell forces, and subsequently repaired with the head of the Psycho Gundam Mk-IV G-Doors belonging to the Titans remnants which drifted to the Moon Moon colony."Monthly Gundam Ace", KADOKAWA , July 2018, This version also has only one funnel rack, no attached propellant tanks and no funnels. Later, it also gained eight of the G-Doors' Psycho Plates. Armaments ;*Beam Tomahawk :;*Beam Saber ;*Beam Rifle :;*Grenade Launcher ;*Long Rifle ;*Funnel ;*Psycho Plate Special Equipment & Features ;*Propellant Tank History During the late Universal Century, Neo Zeon worked on producing a new mass-produced MS, as well as experimentation for the Sazabi. One of the prototypes created was the Varguil, meant for Newtypes' use. Several units were created, but the project was later abandoned as the MS proved inferior in terms of Psycommu capabilities. One such unit was assigned to Agos Lagarto aboard the Atlante 3. During a battle with Londo Bell's Ra Zeim corps, one of the Varguil's funnel racks were thrown as a weapon, as Agos was unable to activate the funnels. During this battle half of its head unit was also destroyed. After the battle, the Psycho Gundam Mk-IV G-Doors' head, which had was recovered by Moon Moon was placed on the Varguil by the Neo Zeons, as it was the only available Psycommu MS. The G-Doors' head was later remotely activated by Jutta, causing the head to overwrite the Varguil's systems and make the Psycho Plates compatible with the Varguil. This resulted in the Psycho Plates freeing themselves from the colony walls and entering the colony, attaching themselves to the Varguil in a crescent shape. This version of the Varguil was referred to as the "Gundam Head type". The Varguil was subsequently given a new color scheme and renamed the Moon Gundam. Gallery Varguil gyoubu.png Gundam Online AMS-123X Varguil.png|As seen in Gundam Online AMS-123X Varguil Gundam Online Background.jpg|As seen in Gundam Online Notes & Trivia References Moon_Gundam_Mechanical_Works_Vol_4_A.jpg|MS information from "Mobile Suit Moon Gundam" Episode 05 (Gundam Ace magazine Mar-2018 issue; January 2018) Moon_Gundam_Mechanical_Works_Vol_4_B.jpg|MS design and comments by Ippei Gyoubu (Gundam Ace magazine Mar-2018 issue; January 2018) Moon_Gundam_Mechanical_Works_Vol_8.jpg|MS information from "Mobile Suit Moon Gundam" (Gundam Ace magazine July-2018 issue) AMS-123X Varguil (with Gundam head) Moon Gundam Mechanical Works Vol 12 A.jpg|MS information from "Mobile Suit Moon Gundam" (Gundam Ace magazine December-2018 issue) AMS-123X Varguil (with Gundam Head & Psycho Plate) Moon Gundam Mechanical Works Vol 12 B.jpg|MS information from "Mobile Suit Moon Gundam" (Gundam Ace magazine December-2018 issue) AMS-123X Varguil (with Gundam Head & Psycho Plate) External Links *AMS-123X Varguil on MAHQ.net